Living the Dream
by FlyingFree728
Summary: After lessons, 18 year old Macy Misa can now sing well. She gets the news that she’s touring with the Lucas Brothers, the people she haven’t seen since she was 16. What happens when one certain Lucas starts to have a crush on Macy. 1st story Nick/Macy
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of Living the Dream. My first fic so it's probably not that good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all. : ( I wish….**

Macy's POV

I was now officially a star. The producers said I had the voice, the talent, and I was ready for anything, but I was not expecting this at all. A whole summer touring with the Lucas Brothers. I crinkled my nose in disgust. Sure, I was a fan, a super fan, but that was two years ago. That was when I fainted any time they touched me. Then they left and dragged my best friend, Stella to do their "rock star" thing. I was left alone. Now, I was independent and Lucas-free, until now. I walked to the spot where we all were going to meet up at and I saw a familiar blonde best friend searching for me.

"Stella!!!" I yelled happily as I ran to her and hugged tightly.

"Hey Mace! I missed you. We haven't seen each other in like forever!" she replied.

"Yeah. Where are the Lucas Brothers?"

"They went to the bathroom. They'll be out in a second."

"Oh. Okay. Do they know I'm touring with them?"

"Well, no. But they know someone is."

Before I could say anything in return, I caught my eyes on three boys whom I hoped to never see again. The Lucas Brothers.

"Hey. I'm Nick and these are my brothers, Joe and Kevin," Nick said to me offering his hand.

They obviously didn't know it was me, but who could blame them, I changed quite a bit.

"Hi. I nice to meet you," I said with fake sweetness and faked a smile.

"What's your name?"

"Nick! How can you not remember your number one fan?!"

"Macy!"

"That's me," I said smirking at them.

Nick's POV

I was pretty shocked. I mean Macy, the girl who couldn't sing to save her own life, was touring with us. She didn't even faint when we shook hands. I looked over to my brothers, they were pretty shocked too. I saw Joe and Kevin just staring with their mouths wide open.

"So. Um. Macy. You can sing now?" I asked uncomfortably

"Duh. I wouldn't be here if I couldn't. Right?" she replied rolling her eyes.

"Can we listen to you sing?" Joe asked. I knew he didn't believe that she could sing.

"Later on the bus."

"Okay. We should get going. We have a long drive ahead of us," Stella said after a long awkward silence.

"Okay. Let's go," I said grabbing Macy's bags and guitar case, but she snatched them out of my hands.

"I'm not a weakling Nick! I can take my own stuff!" she yelled in an irritated tone. We were shocked that she even talked that way to me, one of the Lucas Brothers. We all wondered about the same thing: What happened to our Super Fan?

**This is the end of Chapter one. I know it's short. Sorry. Please comment! Do you can me to continue this story? If so, I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! : ) This is chapter two! I hope you all like!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. : (

Thanks to BlueAndGoldNeverGetsOld and Sevenfold for reviewing. This means a lot! : )

**Macy's POV**

**We walked into the huge tour bus and Stella gave a short tour of the bus and showed me my bed. The Lucas Brothers stared at me and I rolled my eyes. They were probably still in shock when I snapped at Nick. They'll get over it.**

"**Macy! You've got to sing now," Joe said.**

"**Whatever. What song?" I asked.**

"**I want to hear a song you wrote!" Stella asked enthusiastically.**

"**Sure. Let me get my guitar," I said as I walked back to the bunk beds and grabbed my brown acoustic guitar. **

**I started to play some notes and took a deep breath. I started to sing. "**_**Found myself today. Crying under the rain. Didn't know if I was ok. Tried to hold myself together. It's not ok anymore. It's hard to move on. All my friends let me down. Because of you. I'm alone. Crying under the sun. I find a way. To run far and far. I can't help. But lose my mind. Please help me please don't break my heart anymore. I wake up crying. Crying about you. I hoped that I'll get over. Tried to not think about you. But it just made it all worse. I can't help but love you. You find a way. To hypnotize me. I'm alone. Crying under the sun. I find a way. To run far and far. I can't help. But lose my mind. Please help me now. And please don't break my heart anymore. It's aching. I'm hurting. No one really understands it. I'm praying for you to change. If only you could. If only you could. I'm alone. Crying under the sun. I find a way. To run far and far. I can't help. But lose my mind. Please help me now. And please don't break my heart anymore. Don't break my heart.**_**"**

**They all stared in shock, even Stella. I grew uncomfortable with the stares, so I asked them what they thought about it.**

"**Fabulous!! Those singing lessons really did pay off," Stella said hugging me.**

"**It was good. I liked it," Nick said while Kevin and Joe nodded. **

"**Great! Now if you excuse me. I have some more songs to write," I said before I left.**

"**Wait Mace! I need to talk to you. Now!"**

"**Okay Stell. What's up?"**

"**In private."**

"**Okay let's go."**

**We walked to the back of the bus and sat on the couch. I couldn't help but wonder what she was going to talk to me about, but I had a pretty good guess. **

"**Spill," she said.**

"**What? Spill what?" I asked. I was confused. What was I suppose to say or spill?**

"**The song! Who was that about?"**

"**If I tell you would you not tell anyone?"**

"**Macy. I'm your best friend. Now spill."**

"**It's about Nick."**

"**WHAT!!!" **

"**Stella! Shush!"**

"**Sorry. But wait you like Nick?"**

"**We kind of used to go out."**

"**WHAT!!! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT!!" **

"**Stella. Little voices please. I'm sorry. I was going to, but it didn't last very long. Only three days," I wondered if the Lucas Brothers heard. They probably did. Stella can scream really loud. **

"**Still! Wait a second! What did he do to you?"**

"**Simple. He broke my heart. That was my first song I wrote. I wrote it three days before you guys first left for their first tour."**

"**Oh my God! What did he do though?"**

"**He broke up with me cause he didn't think our relationship was that strong in the beginning and he thought we couldn't handle long distance."**

"**Oh. I'm sorry Mace."**

"**It's okay. I'm over it. I'm not a fan of the Lucas Brothers anymore anyway."**

"**WHAT!! MACY NICOLE MISA!!!! YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF THE LUCAS BROTHERS ANYMORE!!!" **

"**Stella! Stop screaming. You'll destroy my eardrums. Yup, I'm not a fan. I was actually mad that I had to tour with them."**

"**Macy. You really have changed." Stella said quietly after she calmed down.**

"**Yah. I know," I said standing up and leaving her alone to think.**

**Nick's POV**

**My brothers and I waited a minute and tiptoed and pressed our ears on the door where Macy and Stella were in. We tried to make out the words that were being said.**

"**WHAT!" **

**Ouch. Stella can sure scream. That wasn't even her loudest. **

"**Stella! Shush!"**

"**Sorry. But wait you like Nick?"**

"**We kind of used to go out." **

'_**I remembered that. Those were the three best days of my life. Of course, she didn't know that.' **_**I thought. I glanced over to Joe and Kevin and they were staring at me using the same faces they used after they heard Macy sing a couple minutes ago.**

"**WHAT!!! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT!!" **

"**Stella. Little voices please. I'm sorry. I was going to, but it didn't last very long. Only three days," **

"**Still! Wait a second! What did he do to you?"**

"**Simple. He broke my heart. That was my first song I wrote. I wrote it three days before you guys first left for their first tour."**

'_**I knew it! That song was about me!' **_**I thought.**

"**Oh my God! What did he do though?"**

"**He broke up with me cause he didn't think our relationship was that strong in the beginning and he thought we couldn't handle long distance."**

'_**I sighed and looked down. If only I didn't break up with her. I thought I moved on, but that whole tour I thought of her. Wait a second, Nick are you still in love her?'**_** I thought to myself.**

"**Oh. I'm sorry Mace."**

"**It's okay. I'm over it. I'm not a fan of the Lucas Brothers anymore anyway."**

'_**WHAT! How was that possible!' **_**I thought to myself. Joe and Kevin looked stunned too.**

"**WHAT!! MACY NICOLE MISA!!!! YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF THE LUCAS BROTHERS ANYMORE!!!" **

**My brothers and I cringed at the scream. Yup. That was definitely a new record for her loudest scream. We knew that we have heard enough, so we walked back to the couch in the front. A couple of seconds later, Macy walked out of the room and grabbed her guitar from the couch were sitting on and dashed onto her bed. I decided it was time that we talked, so I took a deep breath and asked God to help me. I walked slowly to were Macy was at.**

"**We need to talk."**

**That's the end of chapter two. I hoped you liked. I wrote the song that Macy sings, so I'm sorry if it's utterly horrible. In Nick's POV it might have been confusing. It was a little to me when I read it over, so the italicized words are his thoughts on the bit of the Macy/Stella conversation. Please review. Let me know if this chapter was good or bad. : ) Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi again! Thank you to musicl3ver, just nobodyjonaslover, and Millie 1985 for reviewing to chapter two. This again means a lot! : )**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… : (**_

_Macy's POV_

"_We need to talk"_

_I sighed and placed my guitar on my bed once again. He was right, we did need to talk._

"_What?" I asked._

"_I know that song was about me. Macy please just listen to me," he replied._

"_Speak."_

"_Macy. I'm sorry I broke up with you. It's just I thought we couldn't have handled it. We wouldn't see each other and it would be tough to date, but now I'm regretting what I did. I want you back Macy Misa."_

"_So you think that'll I'll just take you back! Well I'm not! Nick, you broke my heart! Because of you, I cried myself to sleep every night for almost two months! Because of you, I tore down everything Lucas Brother related. Because of you, I'm not happy Macy, the super fan! I'm hurt Nick! It may not look like it, but I feel horrible. I'm hurt! You hurt me! I'm broken. Me, Macy Misa is broken! Just leave me alone," I yelled while the hot tears rolled down my cheeks. _

"_Macy, I love you."_

"_Prove it."_

"_I will. You'll see Macy Nicole Misa. I truly love you," he said and then he left leaving me like he always does. _

_I started to strum my guitar, but I couldn't think of anything but Nick. How come he has to do that! Why do I love him so much? If he only knew the pain I was in. If only anyone knew how much pain I was in. _

"_Macy. Hun. We're about to eat dinner. Let's eat," Stella said to me quietly as she walked over and stroked my brown curls. _

"_Okay. Let's go," I said and hopped off the bed and walked over to the boys and all the food. Everyone started to eat, but me. I stared at my plate full of food and imagined myself eating it all up, but in reality I couldn't. I just stared at the green beans and mashed potatoes and obviously Stella noticed._

"_Mace. Your supposed to eat the food, not stare at it," Stella said._

"_Yeah. I know," I said as I started to nibble on a green bean. "Actually I'm not that hungry. I'll eat tomorrow or something like that."_

"_Macy. You've got to eat."_

"_I did. I ate a whole green bean. I'll be in our room, Stell," I said leaving before she could reply. _

_I lied on my bed just thinking about Nick and my eyes slowly closed, but not before hearing a tune being played on a guitar._

_Nick's POV_

_After Macy left, Nick placed his fork down and stood up. He couldn't think of anything, but what Macy told him. He had to prove that he loved her. _

"_I'm done too. I'll be in my room," I said rushing to my bed and picked up my guitar. Maybe a love song could prove my love. _

_I strummed and strummed. After hours of strumming with no luck, something popped into my head. I finally found the perfect song. I sang the lryics over and finished satisfied. Macy was going to love it! I yawned and glanced at the clock. Man! I was two in the morning already! I was about to get up to brush my teeth, but before I could, my eyes closed and I was fast asleep dreaming about my dream girl, Macy Misa._

_**That's the end of Chapter Three. I hope you guys liked! : ) I'll try to update again as soon as possible. Review! Tell me what you think! : ) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This is Chapter four! Hope you guys like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This really does mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. : (**

Macy's POV

It was around eight AM when I woke up. Sleeping on a moving bus was a little easier than I expected. I could smell fried eggs and bacon from the kitchen and my stomach growled. I got of my bed and ran to the kitchen, but who could blame me. I only ate a green been for dinner and now I was starving.

"Morning," I said cheerfully.

"Hey. You woke up," Stella said.

"Yup. Smells good. Where are the Lucas Brothers?"

"Sleeping. Do me a favor wake them up for me."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

I walked over to where the boys were sleeping, but how do I wake them up. They can stay asleep threw any noise. I caught my eye on a pitcher of water. "No Macy that's not nice," I said quietly to myself. After trying everything, I was done being nice. I grabbed the pitcher and poured some on each of the Lucas Brother's faces.

"Hey!!" Joe exclaimed.

"Sorry. It was the only way you guys would wake up," I said trying to suppress my laughter.

"That's not funny!" Kevin yelled.

"Sorry Kevin, but it kind of is. I mean look at yourselves."

They looked at their soaked pajamas and wet hair and they started to laugh. I had to smile and we walked over to Stella and she shook her head.

"I don't even wanna know." she said. "Change into some dry clothes. You'll get the food wet."

"Yes mother," Joe said sarcastically and ran off before Stella could say anything else.

When they came back, we sat down and ate.

"Macy, I uh I well I uh."

"Spit it out Nick," I said.

"I wanna show you something after breakfast."

"What?"

"You'll see after breakfast."

I rolled my eyes and glanced back down to my eggs, but once again I could only think about Nick Lucas.

"Urg!!!" I screamed out in frustration.

"Macy, are you okay?" Stella asked as she looked at me weirdly.

"Oh. Yup I'm good," I said clearly embarrassed and looked back down at the eggs.

After breakfast was over, Nick and I walked to the back couch and we sat down. I was actually really curious. What did Nick have to show me?

"Sooooo. What do you want to show me?" I asked.

"Hold on a sec. Let me get my guitar," he said and grabbed his acoustic guitar. "I love you Macy. I hope this song will show you I do. _If time were still. The sun would never never find us. We could light up the sky tonight I would see the world through your eyes And leave it all behind If it's you and me forever If it's you and me right now I'd be alright I'd be alright If we chase the stars to lose our shadow Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine So, won't you fly with me Oh yeah Gonna fly with me now Now the past Has come alive And given meaning And a reason To give all I can To believe once again If it's you and me forever If it's you and me right now I'd be alright I'd be alright If we chase the stars to lose our shadow Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine So won't you fly with me Maybe you were just afraid Knowing you were miles away From a place where you needed to be And you are right here with me It's you and me forever If it's You and me right now I'd be alright If we chase the stars to lose our shadow Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine So won't you fly with me If it's you and me forever If it's you and me right now I'd be alright I'd be alright If it's just losing a shadow Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine Won't you fly Fly Fly with me._" he sang and slowly looked up at stared into my eyes. "Please Macy. Believe me. I love you."

"You always knew I was a sucker for love songs," I said looking away from his brown eyes. "Nick, I love you too, but how will I know you won't break my heart again?"

He just looked at me and lifted my chin slowly so our eyes could meet once again. "You'll just have to trust me," he said as he leaned closer to me.

"Nick," I breathed as I myself leaned closer to him. 'Wait! Macy Misa stop this instinct! Stop!' my conscience said to my head, but I ignored it. Right now, I was going to forget everything. Everything but Nick and me and I closed my eyes and he probably closed his and slowly our lips touched. I smiled in my mind as the fireworks went off like crazy. We stood up from the couch and he grabbed my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey Mace! Are you done-" Stella started to say as she walked into the room and stared as we pulled away from each other quickly. "Never mind. You keep on doing what you guys are doing. Bye," she said as she ran off back to Kevin and Joe.

"I should uh go," I said nervously and I started to walk away, but not before Nick grabbed my wrist.

"Wait. Macy. What does this mean?" he said quietly.

"I don't know. I want to say that we're together but I can't because I still don't believe you. I want to, but I can't."

"Macy. Please."

"I got to go. Stella probably really wants to talk to me." I said and walked away from him as a teardrop slowly rolled down my cheek.

"Macy! You kissed him!" Stella said in shock.

"I know." I said trying to hold back the tears, but I couldn't. I started to sob.

"Oh Macy. What's wrong? I thought you guys would be back together."

"I blew it! I told him I don't believe he loves me and now he'll probably find a way to get over me!"

"Macy. This is Nick we're talking about. For love, he'll keep on trying and trying. Do you love him?"

"Yes! I love him! I love him for than air!"

"Then you've got to take a risk for him. Trust him Mace. Just have faith in him," Stella said and she offered a hug and I gladly accepted it.

"Maybe I should. You're right Stella. I love him. Trust him. Thanks for the talk Stell," I said wiping away the tears and smiling a slight smile.

Nick's POV

I watched as Macy walked away and buried my head into my hands. This was to hard. I just wanted to give up on Macy. She didn't even trust me after I sang her a song that took me a while to write and a kiss that felt so amazing.

"Hey Nick it's us," Joe said as he and Kevin walked in.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

"Nick. What happened?" Kevin asked with concern.

"I sang Macy a love song. We kissed. Stella came in and interrupted accidentally. Macy told me she still doesn't trust me and walked out and now I'm thinking of giving up on her."

"What! Nick you can't give up on Macy."

"Joe's right Nick. What happened to our brother Nick? The person who would never give up on his love no matter what."

"He's still here."

"Prove it to us. Don't give up on Macy yet. I got a feeling that she'll trust you sooner or later. Don't give up Nick."

"How do you know she'll trust me? That's just a feeling you have."

"Nick, I'm your brother. You know that I'm almost always right."

"Um. Sorry to burst your bubble Joe, but your not almost always right. Your rarely right."

"Still. Nick just trust me. She'll come around. Right Kevin?"

"Right. I have an idea and it's my best one ever!" Kevin yelled smiling.

"What?" I asked and Kevin whispered something into my ear. "Wow! Kevin that actually is a good idea! I guess there's a first for everything! Maybe you guys are right. I can't give up. I mean this is Macy we're talking about. The love of my life."

"Great! By the way, we're going to reach Seattle in about two hours," Kevin said. "Good luck bro!" They both walked out of the room and I shut the door and started to get ready for the concert.

_Stella's POV_

"_Guys! I talked to Macy. Did you guy's talk to Nick?" I asked._

"_Yah. Why are we doing this again?" Kevin asked and I slapped his arm._

"_Keep up Kevin! We're getting Macy and Nick back together. They obviously like each other."_

"_Yah Kevin keep up!" Joe said sticking his tongue out at him._

"_Joe. Shut up," I said slapping his arm._

"_There's two more people I know who obviously like each other," Kevin mumbled._

"_What did you say Kevin?" I asked glaring at him._

"_Nothing," he squeaked as high as the highest note on a piano._

"_Good," I said smiling, but I knew he said something. We all knew that was his "I'm lying" voice. "I can't wait for the concert. This is going to be great!!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and down happily. _

"_Me too. I want my brother to actually smile again. It was so depressing on our first tour." Joe said._

"_I know." Kevin said while nodding in agreement._

"_Yah. Guys enough chit chat. It's time to get ready for the concert. GO!" I yelled._

"_Okay mom!" Joe yelled and he ran off. Urg!! I hated when he called me that. I glanced at the time. Two more hours and then Macy and Nick would finally be together again. This really was going to be great!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated, my laptop broke for the millionth time! : ( But now it's fixed again! Yay!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and messaged me. I'm so happy some of you guys put my story onto the Favorite Stories section. This means A LOT! : ) Thank you so much!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. : (**

Macy's POV

"Macy! Your on in five! Get ready!" my manager said.

"Okay!" I replied as I took in a huge gulp of air.

"Mace. Honey, you could do this."

"I know. I could do this."

"Good. Now get out their and do your stuff!"

"Okay! I can do this," I said to myself as someone introduced me. I ran onto the stage and I had fun. I sang and danced. Thank the Lord I didn't fall during all those jumps! "That's all from me, but here are your three favorite rock stars, The Lucas Brothers!!!!" I screamed as they ran to the stage and I started to walk away, but someone grabbed my wrist.

"Nick?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

"Hi guys! We'll start things off with a special song for this special girl," Nick said as he started to strum a familiar tune. The same song he sang to me on the bus.

"Awwww! He must be singing it to that Macy girl! They look so cute!" I heard a fan say.

"I know! She's so lucky!" another fan replied.

When he finished the whole crowd cheered and chanted for Nick and me to kiss and he looked into my eyes.

"Why did you do this?" I asked softly.

"I figured that with all these people around you wouldn't just walk away," he replied as he held tight to both of my hands.

"So what did you figure! That I'll run in your arms and cry like a baby and just take you back? I'm out of hear," I said and I tried to get out of his grip, but he held on tighter. "Let go!"

"No! I let you walk away. I don't want you to go because I love you. I don't expect you to run into my arms and cry. I just want you to take me back. I can't breathe without you because you're my air."

"Nick. You're my air, but sometimes it's impossible to breathe. And other times it's like a breath of fresh air. It's a 50/50 chance."

"Take that chance. Take that chance and trust me. I trust you. Why can't you trust me?"

"Nick. Look in my eyes. I..love….you. I want you. I trust you. Nick, I'll take that risk," I said and he grabbed my head and our lips crashed into each other's. I heard the 'Awww' from the audience and I pulled back slowly and smiled at him.

"I'm glad I choice to trust you," I said.

"Me too Macy," Nick said as we started to lean in, but of course Joe interrupts.

"Guys! We have a concert," he said pointing at the audience.

"Oh. Sorry," I said and ran off the stage. Everything was perfect. I smiled as I watched Nick and his brothers sing and rock on their guitars. I guess I can't hate them now, but I'll stick with fan instead of Super fan.

"Macy!" Stella exclaimed as she ran up to me. "You kissed. Again! Yay! You guys are together now! I'm good!"

"Your good?" I asked confused.

"Please! Like Nick could think of this plan by himself."

"I guess so. I should've known you were a part of this," I said and I hugged my best friend. "Thanks. For everything."

"Your welcome Mace. Just doing my job as a best friend."

As soon as the concert was over and after we dodged a few fans, we were back on the bus and on the road again. Nick and I were together again. I grabbed my guitar the lyrics started to come out of my mouth.

" _Everyone tells me that I'm to young to love. But I just shake my head. Cuz I believe I'm not. They think that I'm alone. But they sure are wrong. Cuz when your around me. I feel that love. And I'm singing in the rain. Saying you're my other half I'm talking to myself Saying you're my other half And I'm praying to God That we'll be like this forever. You're my other half. They all shake their heads And mutter young love But they don't get how we're feeling We think that we've found the one They might think we're wrong But every time you touch me I sure feel that shock And I'm singing in the rain Saying you're my other half I'm talking to myself Saying you're my other half And I'm praying to God That we'll be like this forever. Cause You're my other half. If I only got to spend one minute with you. I would tell you how much I love you. Thank the Lord We have more time because you're my other half.I'm singing in the rain Saying you're my other half I'm talking to myself Saying you're my other half And I'm praying to God That we'll be like this forever. You're my other half_." I sang and I heard a voice.

"That's a nice song," Nick said as he walked over to me and sat down.

"Thanks. It's about you," I said shyly.

"Thanks Macy."

"Your welcome. Nick, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"If I rejected you on that stage tonight during the concert, would you still fight for me. Would you still try to make me trust you?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

'Because, I love you."

"I love you too."

"That's good to know," he said and he held me in his arms and we both slowly fell asleep.

Nick's POV

Everything was good. Macy and I were together again. It was like a fairytale. I was her prince and she was my princess.

"Nick!" Joe exclaimed as he and Kevin walked over to the couch I was sitting on.

"What?" I asked.

"Nick!"

"Okay. Fine. Thanks guys. For everything."

"No problem! That's what bros do! You should thank Stella. This was her idea."

"Wait. You didn't think of this Kevin?"

"Nope. I wish."

"I should've known that Stella would have done this," I said and I walked over to Stella.

"Nick? What is it?" she asked.

"Thanks Stella. For everything."

"Your welcome Nick. That's why I'm hear. But you should go to your girl friend."

"Yah. I'll see you around Stell."

I walked over to Macy's bed and I heard her angelic voice sing words as she strummed her guitar.

"_Everyone tells me that I'm to young to love. But I just shake my head. Cuz I believe I'm not. They think that I'm alone. But they sure are wrong. Cuz when your around me. I feel that love. And I'm singing in the rain. Saying you're my other half I'm talking to myself Saying you're my other half And I'm praying to God That we'll be like this forever. You're my other half. They all shake their heads And mutter young love But they don't get how we're feeling We think that we've found the one They might think we're wrong But every time you touch me I sure feel that shock And I'm singing in the rain Saying you're my other half I'm talking to myself Saying you're my other half And I'm praying to God That we'll be like this forever. Cause You're my other half. If I only got to spend one minute with you. I would tell you how much I love you. Thank the Lord We have more time because you're my other half.I'm singing in the rain Saying you're my other half I'm talking to myself Saying you're my other half And I'm praying to God That we'll be like this forever. You're my other half."_

"That's a nice song," I said as I walked over to her and sat on her bed.

"Thanks. It's about you," she replied and smiled at me.

"Thanks Macy."

"Your welcome. Nick, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"If I rejected you on that stage tonight during the concert, would you still fight for me. Would you still try to make me trust you?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

'Because, I love you."

"I love you too."

"That's good to know," I said smiling as I rocked her in my arms and we gradually closed our eyes and fell asleep drifting on to our dreams.

**That's the end of chapter five. Thanks! Please review and tell me what you think! I'm sorry if it sucks. : ( I'm not that good of a writer. The song is written by me so I'm sorry if it's bad. I'll try to update again today or tomorrow. : )**


	6. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Thanks for everyone who updated and read this story. : ) This is the epilogue so enjoy! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything : (**

Macy's POV

I glanced at the mirror and I smiled. This was the big day. Me and Nick were finally getting married after he proposed to me four years after the tour together.

"Macy! You look amazing!" my maid of honor, Stella said in awe.

"Thanks. You do too," I said. "I'm so nervous!"

"Don't be. Nick loves you. This will all work out perfectly!"

"Yah. It will. I'm just having the butterflies."

"Well, I have to get ready. I'm about to go."

"Okay. Good luck. Don't trip or anything! Cause if you do you'll humiliate yourself in front of everyone and that wouldn't be good. So no pressure."

"Thanks. That doesn't add pressure at all," she said sarcastically before she started to walk down the aisle.

"Are you ready?" my dad asked.

"Yah. I'm ready," I said taking one deep breath.

As Canon in D was played, my dad and I walked slowly as everyone stood up and looked at me. I saw my mom wiping the tears in her eyes. I saw Nick's mom and dad smiling and wiping tears. I saw Joe and Kevin smiling and I knew that they were excited. Then I looked at Nick. He smiled a huge smile and looked at me in awe. My dad took my hand and placed it into Nicks and said, "Take care of her," and smiled and went back to his seat.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to celebrate the marriage of Nicholas Jerry Lucas and Macy Nicole Misa." the preacher started and before me and Nick knew it, we said our "I do's". "You may kiss the bride," We smiled and leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. I was now Macy Nicole Lucas.

At the reception, we walked in and soon it was time for the Father/Daughter dance. I Loved Her First played through the speakers and my dad and I started to dance. Tears fell down my cheeks. I always dreamed of this moment when I was little and now it was happening. It all felt like a big dream.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Yes Mace?" he questioned.

"I still wanna be your little girl. I still want you to call me Princess and Pumpkin," I said as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Now Macy. You will always be my little girl. I'm still gonna call you Princess because I'm still your daddy. No matter how old you are or how grown up you are."

"Good. Because I still want you in my life."

"I always will be. I promise."

"Now can we have the Bride and Groom on the dance floor. This is their first dance as a now married couple. Here is Mr. and Mrs. Lucas!" the DJ exclaimed as me and Nick got to the center of the floor and held each other tight. Cross My Heart by George Strait played through the speakers and we danced.

"Nick, we're married!" I said excitedly.

"We're married!" he said smiling at me. "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks, Nick. You look good too."

"Thanks. Macy, I love you."

"I love you too, Nick."

"Forever? Will you love me forever?"

"No matter what, I'll never stop loving you," I said looking into his eyes and we danced until the song ended.

When it was time to throw the bouquet and garter, I grabbed Nick aside.

"Make sure Joe gets the garter," I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Make sure he gets the garter. I'm throwing the bouquet near Stella. They played matchmaker on us. I think it's our turn. I mean they're still not together. They're just so stubborn."

"Fine. I guess we should do it."

"Yay! Let's go. I'll go first."

I got into position and threw the bouquet of white roses and prayed it would land in Stella's hands and I turned and watched as Stella jumped into the air and grabbed the bouquet. Yes! Now Nick just had to get the garter to Joe. I sat and Nick got the garter out from under my dress and he shot it into the air and right into Joe's arms. They glanced at each other and smiled.

"Should we tell them?" Joe asked.

"Yah I guess we should," Stella replied.

"We were secretly dating for a month now."

"WHAT!" I yelled in shock. "Why didn't you tell me, Stella?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Now you know though."

"So I didn't have to set you guys up?"

"Nope. Sorry," Stella said as she gave Joe a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay. Whatever. Let's just enjoy the reception," I said.

When the reception was over, we walked outside to the black sports car and waved goodbye to everyone.

"Finally! Just you and me," Nick said as we were far enough were no one could see us.

"Yes! I guess we should get ready for the honeymoon," I said.

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

**This is the end of the epilogue and the whole story. I know it's not that good of an ending, but I hope you guys liked the story. I'll probably write more later on. Thanks for all the support and reviews. This again really does mean a lot. Just in case you didn't know, the Father/Daughter dance song was by Heartland. I love that song and I think it's a perfect father/daughter song. I like the song Cross my Heart by George Strait too. If you haven't heard and you're a fan of country, you should listen to it. : ) Thanks! : )**


End file.
